


Shield

by CelestialWrath



Series: 31 Days of Apex [11]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bunker-Trap, Caustic-Nox-Gas, In-Game-Action, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWrath/pseuds/CelestialWrath
Summary: Caustic never thought his nox gas would be this useful in a defensive situation like this.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820284
Kudos: 8





	Shield

Caustic never thought his nox gas would be this useful in a defensive situation like this. Three enemy squads in Bunker were trying to take each other down while Caustic, Wraith and Wattson worked on getting their shields up in a room. They’d been the first squad to come inside and now they were completely surrounded.

Wraith and Wattson thought this had been a mistake, but not Caustic.

He managed to keep everyone away from their room by activating his gas traps whenever they got close and that helped him see the real power of his work. Not only could he give their enemies agonizing deaths he could also keep everyone else away from them, giving them extra time to shield up with Wattson’s Pylon.

Whenever he found himself in situations like these, he couldn’t help but feel proud of his work. 

With his gas traps as a shield he could protect them all, especially Wattson. After all, if anything happened to her while she was a part of his team he’d never forgive himself for it.

“They will come for us after they’re done out there,” Wraith said, looking out the crystal window that separated them from the hell outside. “We need to get out of here now while they’re distracted. I’ll make a portal.”

That was a great idea, Caustic wouldn’t fight that, but as soon as Wraith opened the door to throw her portal everyone started focusing her. Caustic almost laughed at that as he brought his gas grenade out and threw it into the hall, giving Wraith enough time to phase through the rest of the enemies and make her way out as he covered her with more gas and even more traps, giving them time to run for the portal as soon as they heard it pop up.

“Thanks,” Wraith said as soon as they reached the other side of the portal.

Caustic only nodded as he watched Wattson fence the portal in case some of their enemies decided to take advantage of it. In the end, Caustic had only done that to get Wattson to safety and protect her.

But no one had to know that. 


End file.
